Baby, It's Cold Outside
Baby, It's Cold Outside is a song that was featured in the episode, A Very Glee Christmas. The song is originally from the musical film, Neptune's Daughter. It is sung by Kurt with Blaine in the senior commons of Dalton Academy when Blaine tells Kurt to stop studying and help him with the duet he has to do for a fundraiser. After acting out the song, Blaine tells Kurt he sang so much better than the girl would probably sing. Video thumb|300px|left Lyrics Kurt: I Really can't stay Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside Kurt: I've got to go away Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside Kurt: This evening has been Blaine: Been hoping that you'd drop in Kurt: So very nice Blaine: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice Kurt: My mother will start to worry Blaine: Beautiful, what's your hurry? Kurt: My father will be pacing the floor Blaine: Listen to the fireplace roar Kurt: So really, I'd better scurry Blaine: Beautiful, please don't hurry Kurt: Well maybe just a half a drink more Blaine: Put some Records on while I pour Kurt: The neighbors might think Blaine: Baby, it's bad out there Kurt: Say, what's in this drink? Blaine: No cabs to be had out there Kurt: I wish I knew how Blaine: Your eyes are like starlight now Kurt: To break the spell Blaine: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell Kurt: I ought to say no, no, no, sir Blaine: Mind if I move in closer? Kurt: At least I'm gonna say that I tried Blaine: What's the sense in hurting my pride? Kurt: I really can't stay Blaine: Baby, don't hold out Both: Ahh/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside Kurt: I simply must go Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside Kurt: The answer is no Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside Kurt: This welcome has been Blaine: How lucky that you dropped in Kurt: So nice and warm Blaine: Look out the window at that storm Kurt: My sister will be suspicious Blaine: Gosh, your lips look delicious Kurt: My brother will be there at the door Blaine: Waves upon a tropical shore Kurt: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious Blaine: Ooh your lips are delicious Kurt: Well maybe just a cigarette more Blaine: Never such a blizzard before Kurt: I've got to get home Blaine: But baby, you'll freeze out there Kurt: Say, lend me your coat Blaine: It's up to your knees out there Kurt: You've really been grand Blaine: I thrill when you touch my hand Kurt: But don't you see Blaine: How can you do this thing to me? Kurt: There's bound to be talk tomorrow Blaine: Think of my life long sorrow Kurt: At least there will be plenty implied Blaine: If you got pneumonia and died Kurt: I really can't stay Blaine: Get over that hold out Both: Ahh/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside Baby its cold.jpg Images56.jpg Baby It's cold outside.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png Category:Sue the Grinch Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine Category:Glee Songs Category:Christmas song Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:Video Category:Video page Category:songs sung by blaine Category:Duet Category:Duet songs Category:New Directions Category:Darren Criss Category:Chris Colfer Category:A Very Glee Christmas Category:Videos Category:Dalton Academy Category:Songs Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers' Members Category:Dalton Academy Category:Songs sung by Blaine Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:A Very Glee Christmas Category:Songs sung by Kurt and Blaine Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside Category:Super Bowl Category:Klaine Category:Blurt